CATV networks supply high frequency “downstream” signals from a main signal distribution facility, known as a “headend,” through the CATV network infrastructure to the homes and offices of subscribers to the CATV signal distribution services. The infrastructure of a typical CATV network includes interconnected coaxial cables, signal splitters and combiners, repeating amplifiers, filters, trunk lines, cable taps, drop lines and other signal-conducting devices. The downstream signals are supplied to the subscriber equipment, such as television sets, telephone sets and computers, to cause them to operate.
In addition, most CATV networks also transmit “upstream” signals from the subscriber equipment back to the headend of the CATV network. For example, a set top box allows the subscriber to select programs for display on the television set. Upstream signals are sent from the set top box to the headend signal-delivering equipment that then transmits the selected downstream signal to the subscriber. As another example, two-way communication is essential when using a personal computer connected through the CATV infrastructure to the public Internet. As a further example, voice over Internet protocol (VOIP) telephone sets use the CATV infrastructure and the public Internet as the medium for transmitting two-way telephone conversations. Such two-way signal transmission (upstream and downstream) is therefore an essential requirement for modern CATV networks.
To be effective, a CATV network must use filters and other components which reduce or eliminate unwanted signals that enter the CATV network from external sources. These undesirable external signals, known as “ingress noise,” have the effect of degrading valid signals, if measures are not taken to suppress or otherwise limit the amount of ingress noise in a CATV network.
The most intense frequency of undesirable ingress noise signals is in the frequency band of 0-15 megahertz (MHz). Valid upstream signals are within the frequency band of 5-42 MHz, which overlaps with the frequency band of the most intense ingress noise. It is therefore impossible or extremely difficult to filter undesirable ingress noise from valid upstream signals when the two electrical signals occupy the same frequency band and both signals may originate at approximately the same location at the subscriber premises. Valid downstream signals are within the frequency band of 54-1000 MHz, so the ingress noise, typically in the 0-15 MHz frequency band, is usually suppressed by filters in the downstream frequency band.
Even though the ingress noise is typically in a frequency band different from the downstream frequency band, ingress noise can still have adverse influence on both valid downstream and upstream signals. Ingress noise from individual subscribers tends to funnel together and accumulate as a substantial underlying level of base noise on the CATV network. Valid signals must be distinguished from this base level noise, usually by amplifying the valid signals above the base noise level. A high level of base noise may cause signal amplifiers to clip or distort both the valid downstream and upstream signals during amplification and retransmission of those signals, thereby reducing the information contained in those valid signals. A reduction in the information contained in the signals diminishes the quality of service experienced by the subscriber and may even inhibit the delivery of services to subscribers.
There are many potential sources of ingress noise in the environment of a typical CATV network. However, the typical CATV network has a relatively high immunity to ingress noise because the CATV network infrastructure is essentially constructed by professionals using high quality equipment and techniques. However, the situation is usually considerably different at the subscriber premises. The quality of the subscriber equipment, the type and integrity of the signal conductors within the consumer premises, the effectiveness and quality of the connections between the subscriber equipment and the signal conductors, and the presence of many other types of electrical devices which emit noise, such as electric motors, radios and consumer appliances, become sources of ingress noise at the subscriber premises over which the CATV service provider has no control.
Even though the CATV service provider may have little control over the sources of ingress noise at the subscriber premises, the CATV service provider is nevertheless responsible for the quality of service, at least from the perspective of subscribers. Therefore, different types of ingress noise inhibiting devices have been devised for use with CATV networks to attempt to suppress ingress noise entering the CATV network from the subscriber premises.
One type of known ingress noise inhibiting device relies on downstream signals generated at the headend in accordance with the communication protocol to close an electronic switch at predetermined times and under predetermined circumstances to establish an upstream communication path for valid upstream signals. Once the upstream communication is established, the subscriber equipment is permitted to transmit upstream signals in synchronization with the establishment of the path. The upstream signals from subscriber equipment can only be communicated at those times established by the communication protocol. At all other times, all upstream signals, including ingress noise, are blocked and prevented from entering the CATV network. The times when the electronic switch is closed are established by the communication protocol, and those time periods may not correspond with the times when the subscriber makes programming selections, desires to transmit upstream signals, or is talking during a telephone conversation, for example.
Protocol-responsive ingress noise inhibiting devices have the potential to delay the transmission of the upstream communications, and as a result, the response thereto, because the upstream communications path is only established during those predetermined times set by the communication protocol. The times set by the communication protocol do not usually correspond with the times when the user wishes to transmit valid upstream signals. The resulting delays are perceived by the subscriber as deficient responsiveness and a reduction in the quality of service. Furthermore, since the time intervals for transmitting upstream signals is preestablished by the communication protocol, the closed electronic switch permits ingress noise to enter the CATV network during those times when there are no subscriber upstream signals to transmit, thereby allowing ingress noise to enter the CATV network.
A further difficulty with such protocol-responsive ingress noise inhibiting devices is that they are specifically useful only in those types of CATV networks which require a specific communication protocol. Because not all CATV networks operate on the same basis, protocol-controlled ingress noise inhibiting devices do not have wide applicability to a variety of different types of CATV networks and CATV service providers. In addition, synchronizing the subscriber equipment to the CATV network protocol requires specialized equipment.
A related type of ingress noise inhibiting device permits upstream communications in only one or more narrow band pass frequencies, for example at 11 and/or 26 MHz. Filters are employed to block any ingress noise within the other ranges of the 5-42 MHz upstream frequency band and the 0-15 MHz typical ingress noise frequency band. Although such bandpass ingress noise inhibiting devices are effective in suppressing the ingress noise outside of the bandpass frequencies, ingress noise is still able to enter the CATV network at the selected bandpass upstream frequencies. Further, the use of such narrow frequency bandpass ingress noise inhibiting devices is applicable only to those types of CATV networks which limit the frequency of valid upstream signals to preselected frequency bands. The use of preselected upstream frequency bands for valid upstream signals is not universally applicable to a variety of different types of CATV networks and CATV service providers.
Another type of ingress noise inhibiting device is one which responds to an auxiliary out-of-band signal to close an electronic switch and establish an upstream communication path. For example, the auxiliary out-of-band signal may be a 1 MHz tone, which falls outside of the upstream frequency band. The subscriber equipment generates this out-of-band signal whenever it wishes to transmit an upstream communication. The ingress noise inhibiting device responds to the out-of-band signal and closes the electronic switch to establish the communication path for the upstream signal in the 5-42 MHz frequency band. Typically, the out-of-band signal remains present while the upstream signal is transmitted. When the out-of-band signal is not generated, the electronic switch opens to block the communication path, thereby preventing ingress noise from entering the CATV network. Such ingress noise inhibiting devices require the subscriber equipment and set-top boxes to have the additional functionality of generating, recognizing and responding to the out-of-band signal. Such equipment is not common, and adds to the cost and difficulty of the equipment support operations of the CATV service provider. Furthermore, the ingress noise inhibiting device also requires additional components to function in a frequency band different from the normal 5-42 MHz upstream frequency band in which other components operate. Lastly, ingress noise in the out-of-band frequency range can also cause the electronic switch to close and establish the upstream communication path when there is no valid upstream signal to transmit, thereby admitting ingress noise on to the CATV network.
Other types of ingress noise inhibiting devices attempt to distinguish ingress noise from valid upstream signals, on the basis of characteristic differences in the ingress noise signals and the valid upstream signals. Ingress noise is characterized by erratic amplitude and timing variations, while valid upstream signals are characterized by regular amplitude and consistent timing characteristics. Valid upstream signals are frequently transmitted in the form of packets, which are defined by the presence and absence of high-frequency pulses that constitute bits of a digital signal. The typical packet includes a preamble with a series of high-frequency pulses representing digital bits which define the start of the packet. Certain packet-responsive ingress noise inhibiting devices attempt to recognize the preamble, and in response, close an electronic switch to establish a pathway for the valid upstream signal. Distinguishing the preamble requires time to recognize its regular timing and amplitude characteristics. The amount of time available to perform such recognition may not always be adequate, particularly when the high-frequency pulses of the preamble are of low or moderate strength. Under those circumstances, the upstream communication path may not be established quickly enough to transmit the body of substantive information carried by the packet, thereby resulting in loss of some of the information and the perception of a diminished quality of service. Not all CATV networks operate on a digital packet communication protocol, so the applicability of packet-responsive ingress noise inhibiting devices is not universal.
Another difficulty arising from some known ingress noise inhibiting devices involves attempting to switch filters in and out of electrical connection to establish the upstream communication path and to suppress the ingress noise when the upstream communication path is not established. Switching filters in and out of circuit connection requires a finite amount of time for the energy storage inductors and capacitors of such filters to store the necessary energy and to achieve stabilized operability to perform filtering. Of course, the time required to store the energy, achieve stability and commence filtering the signals may also result in truncating or diminishing the information content of the upstream signals.
Still another type of ingress noise inhibiting device attempts to distinguish between spurious ingress noise and valid upstream signals on the basis of their energy content. Such devices function by integrating the power of the signals over time to arrive at an energy value. The assumption is that the power of valid upstream signals, when integrated, will represent an energy content sufficiently greater than the integrated power or energy of spurious ingress noise signals, because valid upstream signals have sustained energy while spurious noise signals have erratic low energy. The sustained length of valid upstream signals integrates to recognizable energy level, while the short and erratic length of ingress noise integrates to a much lesser energy level. After the time period required for integrating the power into energy, the energy level is compared to a predetermined threshold energy level which has been selected to represent a valid upstream signal. If the energy level exceeds the predetermined threshold energy level, an electronic switch is closed to establish the upstream communication path. If the integration of the power results in an energy level which is less than the predetermined threshold energy level, it is assumed that the signal is ingress noise, and the electronic switch remains open to prevent any signals from reaching the CATV network.
To integrate the power level of upstream signals into energy, a time delay is required before valid upstream signals can be transmitted to the CATV network. This delay in transmitting valid upstream signals presents the possibility that some of the valid upstream signal will be lost or truncated before the upstream communication path is established.